everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Devon Charming
His Royal Highness Prince Devon Achilles Charming [he/him] is a 2018-introduced and Next Generation character. He is the younger child and only son of Prince Liam Charming (of England) and Princess Olympia Charming (of Greece) and the twin brother of Princess Mikayla Charming. Entering his Freedom Year, he was selected by the Storybook of Legends to be the next Rainbow Prince and will be Ciel Fairer's Prince Charming. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Royals side as he's happy with his destiny. Character Personality Compared to his open, outspoken, and adventurous twin, Devon is the calmer, quieter of the twins. Despite being quieter than his sister, he is very easy-going which makes it easy for him to make friends. He is also extremely kind and caring, often found helping people in Books End. He is also very bright, making him rather smart. He might have been bullied because of that, but thanks to his cousins and sister, he never went through it. His brightness is also what got him into learning different languages and learning about their cultures. He can already speak, Spanish, Latin, and is learning French, which makes it easier to talk with Ciel. He is also very supportive, never pushing anyone to do anything unless they want too. This is more prominent upon learning Ciel is his Princess Charming Appearance Devon gets his looks from his father's side of the family. He has light strawberry-blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes :Main article: Fairer-than-a-Fairy How Devon Fits Into It Liam and Calypso married after dating for almost five years and being engaged for two. They had twins - which wasn't a shock to either since both of their families had twins - Devon and Mikayla. As the older one by four minutes, Devon would be inheriting the throne. When he entered Ever After High, Devon is selected to take Airmé Arc-en-ciel's place as the next Rainbow Prince. With his new role, Devon will not be king, thus Heir to the Throne was passed to Mikayla. Viewpoint on destiny Devon is very excited about his destiny and can't wait to continue the Rainbow Prince line. Relationships Family Devon is the son of Liam and Calypso Charming and the older twin brother of Mikayla. Through his father, he is the nephew of Kaelyn, Adelaide, and AJ Charming. Through his mother, he is also the nephew of Phoenix Charming. He is the paternal cousin of Daiyu and Laquan Charming-Hua, and Grayson and Genevieve Charming; the maternal cousin of Carine and Giada and Jayden Charming. He is the grandson of Easton and Journey Charming and Leonidas and Alexis Charming. Parents Devon has a loving relationship with parents who support his destiny one-hundred percent. They had no idea he would be chosen and while shocked, were still supportive. Mikayla Charming He is very close to his twin sister, just like his parents with their twins. Devon considers Mikayla his best friend. Cousins He gets along very well with his cousins but often complains about having so many, especially from three different Charming clans. Even though he complains, he still loves his cousins. He cares greatly for all but cares more for Gene due to the panic attacks she has. Friends Fontaine Fairer Besides his sister, Fontaine is someone Devon would call his best friend. She helps him a lot involving Ciel and also helps him out with French since he's learning that. Romance Ciel Fairer Devon's Princess Charming is Ciel Fairer the Princess that is supposed to save him. With Ciel's shy personality, Devon doesn't push her to do anything she doesn't want. He wants her to be happy and going slow even is perfectly fine with him. They continued to stay friends up until their Legacy Year. They were older and a bit more mature so they had a better understanding of romance. Outfits Trivia * Devon's birthday is February 14th - and he hates that his birthday is the same as Valentines Day. * Out of all the three languages, he's learned, Devon uses French the most Category:Shadows' characters Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Royals Category:Fairer-than-a-Fairy Category:Princes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Charmings